Sabes
by Princess Saremi
Summary: [Song-Fic] Porque el amor llega de forma inesperada, extraña pero en el momento justo, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Gohan conocería a su amor platónico por su descuido? Un choque, un cruce de miradas y sentimientos aflorando en sus corazones. [Canción perteneciente a Reik] [Completo]


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **Disclaimer Canción: la canción utilizada en este relato no me pertenece, solo la utilizo para darle ambiente, Sabes pertenece a la banda Reik.**

 **Derechos de Autor: Este Fan-Fic es mío, si veo un escrito igual en otra página o con una traducción diferente sin mi consentimiento lo reportare.**

 _ **Mi sub-consciente: ¿Por qué pones este mensaje? Nunca la habías hecho ._.**_

 _ **Yo: Porque si, ahora callate. :v**_

 **En definitiva me estoy volviendo loca ._. En fin, al escuchar esta canción pensé que le quedaba perfecta a esta pareja, de sobra esta decir que ellos confían plenamente en el otro y demuestran sus sentimientos sin importarles las opiniones, además de ser fieles, ¿Por qué subí un Fan-Fic tan repentinamente?**

 **Pues…**

 **Viene a ser como una "Despedida" porque ya se me acabaron las vacaciones TwT cosa que no voy a estar mucho por aquí, eso sí, tratare de actualizar mis otros fics…**

 _ **Mi Sub-Consciente: ¡Mentirosa xd!**_

 _ **Inspiración: ¡Ja, oílo! *desaparece por tiempo indefinido***_

 _ **Tiempo: JAJAJAJA *C Asfixia***_

 _ **Tareas: ¡Tome, mejor trasnoche! *Aparecen más de 10.000***_

 _ **Yo: X_X**_

 **Bueno y además de eso, empezaré a planear la adaptación de la novela "Los Miserables", en un día de estos sacare el reparto y lo publicare en mi página de Facebook.**

 **Ah si, algo que aclarar, cada vez que pasa un párrafo de la canción va pasando un tiempo indefinido asi que no se vayan a perder si un dia Gohan llega a la universidad y luego Videl dice que pasó un mes...**

 _ **Mi Subconsciente: ¡Babosa, les diste Spoiler! :v**_

 _ **Yo: *Huye antes de que la trinchen***_

 **Umm sin más cháchara que agregar…**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **¡A Leer!**

 **Reviews, Favs and Follows son muy bien recibidos.**

* * *

 _Corría lo más rápido que podía, y a decir verdad los pasillos de la universidad se la hacían eternos, su bolso saltaba y unos cuantos papeles sobresalían de sus bolsillos debido a la fuerza que imponía su carrera, ¿¡Por qué siempre llegaba tarde el primer día!?_

 _Y como si fuera una escena típica de una película, sus papeles mezclados con otros volaron hacia todos los lados, él cayó bruscamente al sentir el impacto y lo último que escuchó fue un quejido femenino._

— _¡Auch! ¡Oye, ten más cuidado! —grito de nuevo la fémina con furia irradiando su voz._

— _L-lo lamento, no me fijé bien por donde iba. —se disculpó viéndola al rostro por primera vez._

 _Y ahí... Cerúleo y Ónix se conectaron._

 **Sabes... No pido nada más**  
 **Que estar entre tus brazos**  
 **Y huir de todo mal, que a todo he renunciado**

 **Por estar junto a ti.**

— _De verdad lo siento, no era mi intención tirarte al suelo. —se disculpó ayudándole a recoger los papeles y luego a levantarla._

 _Ella tenía el cabello color azabache brillante, sus ojos eran azules muy parecidos al mar mientras que su piel era delicada, tersa y de un color blanco ni muy pálido ni muy rosado._

 _Su cuerpo era pequeño pero bien dotado, tenía cintura fina y piernas y brazos torneados, supuso que iba al gimnasio, ni muy baja ni muy alta en cuanto a estatura, eso claro sin ignorar sus delicadas pero a la vez fuertes manos._

— _¿Quieres dejar de mirarme tanto? —pregunto incómoda apretando sus libros levemente, un suspiro cansino salió de sus carnosos y rosados labios._

— _¡L-lo siento! Quiero decir... ¡No estaba... Es decir yo...! —un sonrojo cubrió sus pómulos furiosamente a la vez que negaba de manera nerviosa con sus manos pero era demasiado tarde._

 _La mujer simplemente sonrió y para Gohan fue la sonrisa más hermosa y llena de vida que vio jamás._

— _D-debo irme ya, de nuevo me disculpo señorita._

 _Y sin más se fue._

 **Sabes… No dejo de pensar**

 **Que estoy enamorado, te quiero confesar**

 **Que soy solo un esclavo**

 **Que no sabe vivir sin ti.**

— _Denle la bienvenida al nuevo estudiante, sus notas fueron las mejores en toda la universidad, ojalá aprendan de él, su nombre es Son Gohan. —presento el educador de bigote y cabello color blanco debido a su edad ya avanzada._

— _Mu-mucho gusto, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes. —expreso tímido viendo a todos sus compañeros deteniéndose en una señorita en especial._

 _Trago saliva pesadamente, ¿También la iba a ver a diario en sus clases?_

 _La mujer en cuestión al darse cuenta de la oscura mirada solo le sonrió._

 _Y nuevamente el rojo se apoderó de su rostro._

— _Por favor joven Son, siéntese al lado de la señorita Satán. — indico el docente, él se sorprendió al ver que su lugar estaba al lado de la bella muchacha._

 _Qué bonita coincidencia ¿No?_

— _Se ve que eres un gran estudiante, aunque algo torpe. —rio la morena al verlo llegar, posteriormente estiró su delicada mano hacía él. — Videl Satán._

— _Mucho gustó. —acepto el gesto, el joven trago seco al sentirse nervioso, la mano de aquella doncella era suave justo como lo imaginaba._

— _Me pregunto cómo has llegado después que yo, ¿Te perdiste acaso? —supuso y él incapaz de dirigirle la palabra solo asintió. — Entonces... ¿Aceptarías que te enseñe la universidad?_

— _No quiero hacerte perder tu tiempo. —rechazo amablemente._

— _Pues lo siento por ti, debes aceptarlo, será una compensación por tirarme al suelo. —lo señaló con su índice y voz fuerte._

 _Suspiró._

 _Bueno, no era del todo malo... ¿O sí?_

 _Además, muy dentro suyo si quería estar con ella... Con_ _ **Videl Satán.**_

 **Cuando llegaste tú, te metiste en mí ser,**

 **Encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe,**

 **Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré,**

 **Tan perfecta como te imaginé.**

 **Oh oh oh.**

— _¿Quieres dejar de juntarte con ese nerd Satán? ¡Tú eres popular! —grito un joven de musculatura ancha, la mujer mencionada en cuestión solo frunció el ceño._

— _En ningún momento pedí que mi padre fuese millonario, y no, no soy popular, además; si me junto con él es mi problema. No fastidies. —respondió sin ser consciente de que a la vuelta del pasillo el hijo de Goku agachó su cabeza abatido._

— _Umm ¿Señorita Videl? —pregunto al verla girar, ella tuvo como reacción saltar y dar un pequeño grito._

— _¡Rayos Gohan! ¡No me asustes así! — regaño. — Y no me digas señorita, solo Videl, ya ha pasado un mes para que sigas con esa formalidad._

— _Quiero hacerte una pregunta... —la detuvo al ver que se dirigía a la cafetería, ella le prestó atención, una atención que sus anteriores compañeros en la preparatoria nunca le dieron._

— _Pregunta bobo, me estoy muriendo de hambre. —exclamo en burla._

— _¿Qué te lleva a estar conmigo? Digo, tú eres una chica... —trago nervioso y puso su mano en su nuca, gesto que a la hija de Mr. Satán le parecía tierno. — Hermosa, inteligente, y lo que dijo el chico, popular... Yo soy solo un nerd._

— _Así que eso piensas ¿Eh? —hablo acercándose a él, sorpresivamente tomo sus lentes y se los puso. — ¿Cómo me veo?_

— _Bonita. —alabo sonrojado._

— _Entonces, tú también te ves lindo con lentes, Gohan; tú no eres un nerd, eres tierno, gentil, amable... Alguien_ _ **único,**_ _deja de hacerle caso a ese idiota, lo que pasa es que tiene envidia de ti. —guiño un ojo para después tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo a la cafetería. — Y ahora al palacio de comida que tengo hambre. —grito alzando su mano, Gohan solo rio contagiándola enseguida._

 _Para él, ella también era_ _ **única**_ _._

 **Cómo aguja en un pajar, te busque sin cesar,**

 **Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar,**

 **Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré**

 **Tan perfecta~**

 **Cómo te imaginé**

 **Uuhh...**

— _¡Rayos duele Videl! —se quejó, ella solo le miró enojada y siguió curando sus raspones y magulladuras._

— _¿¡Por qué no me llamaste!? —regaño desinfectando el labio partido de su amigo._

— _¡Oye, tengo mi orgullo de hombre! ¿¡Cómo crees que me vería que una chica me salve!? —contesto._

— _¡Serás tonto, esos brabucones eran 10! —recordó la pelea._

— _¡Pero les gane! —contraataco._

— _¡Pero estas lastimado! —no obstante, ella ganó la pelea verbal y para finalizar le dio un golpe en la cabeza. — ¿¡No ves que estaba preocupada por ti bobo!? —Videl cubrió su boca sonrojándose al punto de parecer un tomate._

— _L-lo lamento, no volveré a meterme en peleas. —se disculpó avergonzado._

— _Pues mejor, ahora que nos suspendieron por 3 días para reflexionar, mejor vamos al cine, es una buena disculpa ¿No crees?_

— _Me estoy quedando sin dinero. —jugo con ella logrando que hiciera un puchero._

 _¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido al verla reír?_

 _¿Por qué se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo cuando ella lo defendía?_

 _¿Qué era ese calor agradable que sentía con su simple compañía?_

 _¿Cómo fue posible que se enamorara de ella en tan solo dos meses?_

— _Entonces... ¿Al parque? —pregunto esperanzada._

— _Bien bien, iremos al cine y luego al parque, creo que no debiste golpear a Erick._

— _Él se lo busco por lastimarte._

— _Te suspendieron también, tú misma lo dijiste. —frunció el ceño._

— _Umm... ¿Más descanso? —cuestiono en broma. — ¡Deja de ser aguafiestas Gohan, a mí ya me han suspendido por ser agresiva varias veces! Bu-bueno… por ayudar a varias personas…_

— _¿Y te lo tomas tan tranquila? —cuestiono anonadado._

— _Ehh... ¡Mira, el camión de helados! —esquivo la pregunta levantándose del mullido sillón y saliendo del departamento de su amigo. Huyendo._

— _¡Hey, deja de actuar como una niña y respóndeme! —reclamo siguiéndola, si, lo típico de cada día._

 _ **Sabes... Te quiero confesar,**_

 _ **Que te encuentro irresistible,**_

 _ **No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible**_

 _ **Por quedarme cerca de ti.**_

— _¡Uy miren a la popular con el nerd! —se burló una muchacha rubia, Gohan suspiró y Videl las miro mal._

— _¡Uy miren a la chica de rubio oxigenado! —contesto._

— _¿¡Qué has dicho perra!? —grito intentando darle una cachetada, lo que no contaba era que la hija de Miguel tomara su mano y la torciera de tal manera que quedo a la altura de su escápula derecho. — ¡Sue-sueltame!_

— _A mí... No... A nosotros no nos vuelvas a molestar ¿Entendiste? Si creíste que no sabía defenderme estabas muy equivocada. —dijo soltándola con furia._

— _¡Vas a pagar por esto! —rugió marchándose a la enfermería con sus amigas._

— _Vámonos Gohan. —demando tomándolo de la mano._

— _Violenta. —regaño en broma causando que la morena carcajeara levemente._

— _Dócil. —contraataco._

— _¡Videl! —ambos se detuvieron y giraron en dirección a la voz encontrando para su sorpresa a un señor de cabello afro y ojos azules._

 _Y detrás de él, a un adolescente muy conocido por los dos._

 _Erick, con una sonrisa "malvada" en su rostro._

— _¿Papá? Creí que estaba en Francia. —hablo levemente nerviosa gesto que el hijo de Milk no pasó por alto._

— _Tu rebeldía ha llegado demasiado lejos, ¿Juntarte con un nerd pobretón solo por hacerme enojar? —aclaro dejando sin palabras a Gohan._

— _¿Qué? —pregunto estupefacta para después negar violentamente con su cabeza. — ¡Esto va más allá de una rebeldía papá, si me junto con él es por decisión propia no por hacerte rabiar!_

— _Te conozco como la palma de mi mano Videl y sé que estás mintiendo, nos vamos._

— _¡Yo no me voy a ningún lado contigo! —grito molesta, no obstante su progenitor fue oídos sordos a su petición y la tomo del antebrazo._

— _No te pregunté. Erick muchas gracias por decirme. —la joven le lanzó una última mirada al hermano mayor de Goten para después desaparecer en su limosina._

— _¡Ja, eso te pasa por buscar algo con ella! ¿¡Entendiste ratón de biblio... —no termino de burlarse porque de repente sintió como era acorralado en el casillero con una fuerza bruta, sus ojos rojos miraron con sorpresa y miedo como "el ratón de biblioteca" lo sostenía por el cuello de su camisa y de sus ojos solo irradiaba el puro odio._

— _Ya me tienes harto, molestarme a mí es una cosa pero meterte con ella es otra, deja de fastidiar ¿Entiendes? No quiero perder los estribos con alguien como tú. —gruño soltándolo. — Ah otra cosa, si yo quiero estar con ella es mi decisión, no te metas._

 _Y sin más se fue dejando al castaño con miedo infundado, ahora jamás molestaría a un "nerd"_

 **Cuando llegaste tú, te metiste en mí ser,**

 **Encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe,**

 **Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré**

 **Tan perfecta como te imaginé...**

— _¡No lo haré! —grito la otrora justiciera en una vida diferente._

— _Videl hija, entiende que ese niño no es para ti, es un pobretón; investigue y supe que si estudia en esa universidad es por una beca._

— _¿¡Y que!? ¿¡Qué tiene que sea un muchacho becado!? —respondió al borde del llanto._

— _¡No te va a poder dar una vida de reina! ¡Una vida que te mereces! —grito extendiendo los brazos señalando el espacio de su mansión._

— _¡Pero a mí nunca me ha gustado una vida así! ¿¡O acaso no recuerdas que mamá murió de_ _ **esto**_ _!? —señalo._

— _Hija no vengas a inventar cosas, ella murió por un enfermedad. —hablo serio._

— _¡Exacto! ¡Una enfermedad que ni todo tu dinero pudo desaparecer! Lo peor es que ni siquiera te despediste de ella... —lloro, era demasiado. — ¡Porque preferiste esa reunión a estar con mamá antes de morirse, ella pudo tener todo menos tu atención! Y si crees que yo quiero una vida así pues estás equivocado, ¡Yo no soy como tú!_

— _¿¡Por qué lo defiendes tanto!? —estallo._

— _¡Maldición, porque estoy enamorada de él! ¡Porque amo a Gohan! —se sinceró dejando mudó a su padre, sin esperar respuesta se encerró en su habitación._

 _Padre e hija no se hablaron en todo el día, ni siquiera en la cena se dirigieron una mirada, por lo que solo el sonido de la lluvia los acompañaba, luego de terminar su comida la futura madre de Pan tomo su abrigo y sin decir nada se fue de su hogar._

 _La lluvia la empapó enseguida pero lo único que quería era ir al departamento de Gohan, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía y así fuera rechazada... —teniendo una impresión equivoca de los sentimientos del muchacho— sería fuerte, pero no podía guardarse más esto._

 _Camino al menos por unas horas en donde la tempestad aumento, era claro que el apartamento de Gohan y su casa quedaban lejos pero ella no se rendiría, si se caracterizaba por algo era por su tenacidad y fortaleza._

 _El frío calaba sus huesos hasta lo más profundo, sus labios estaban algo morados debido al clima y ni que decir de su piel, pues había perdido su color._

— _¡Por dios Videl! —fue lo último que escucho antes de desmayarse, aunque no sintió el duro impactó contra el suelo por el contrario sintió la calidez de dos brazos._

 _Cuando despertó la potente luz de una lámpara fue lo primero que vio, sintió el calor de una frazada entrar por su cuerpo y un paño levemente húmedo en su frente para bajar la fiebre._

 **Cómo aguja en un pajar te busque sin cesar**

 **Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar**

 **Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré**

 **Tan perfecta...**

 **Cómo te imaginé.**

— _Despertaste. —sus ojos azules captaron a Gohan quien tenía una sonrisa amable en sus brazos, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se lanzó a sus brazos._

— _Tranquila, aquí estoy. —la abrazo de vuelta. —No sabes lo mucho que me preocupe por ti Videl, me alegro que estés bien._

— _T-te amo. —murmuro, las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos al imaginarse que Gohan no sentía lo mismo, pero no era su culpa, fue de él._

 _Sí._

 _De él._

 _Por sus sonrisas, por su ingenuidad, por su amabilidad, por su paciencia, por su inocencia, pero sobre todo por su gran corazón._

— _Yo también. —contesto dejándola sin habla, la separó un poco de si y encerró su delicado rostro en sus manos acercándola a sí mismo para terminar con un dulce beso._

 _Los cerúleos de Videl se abrieron como dos platos, no obstante poco a poco se dejó llevar y cerró sus párpados respondiendo al gesto, él la abrazo por la cintura y ella por el cuello._

 _Al parecer oficialmente eran una pareja._

 **Sabes... No pido nada más que estar entre tus brazos~**

 _ **6 años después. ~**_

Sus ojos azules se abrieron en su máximo esplendor al salir del hospital encontrando globos de muchos colores colgados en diversos muros de su lugar de trabajo, confeti y serpentinas por el suelo y una gran pancarta que tenía un mensaje que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

 _ **"¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?"**_

Bajo su vista encontrando a su pareja arrodillada extendiendo hacia ella una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color azul con un bello anillo de plata y un zafiro como adorno en el centro.

— ¡Si Gohan! ¡Acepto! —grito lanzándose en un efusivo abrazo para después unir sus labios con su ahora prometido, sus compañeros de trabajo aplaudieron la romántica escena y muchas felicitaciones se escucharon alrededor de ellos.

— No sabes lo feliz que me haces Vi. —contesto poniéndole el anillo en su mano izquierda para después abrazarla. — Te amo.

— Yo también.

Este no era el epílogo, era solo el prólogo de su larga historia de amor.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.  
**


End file.
